Two Toshiros
by xXgirlINtheMASKXx
Summary: It was all just a mission for a hollow, but this time it's at Toshiro's home, this brings up past memories, but are these memories good or bad...


**Two Toshiros?**

Momo is crying for Toshiro as squad 4 tries to hold him down to lock him down. Toshiro is fighting them to get free, but after his battle, he can barely had any strength left. Squad 4 had to knock Toshiro out with a hard hit on the back of his neck. They injected him with something to be sure he would stay out while they scanned to find the source of his problem.

Toshiro's Childhood

He was always happy to be with his family, and wanted to be nice and have friends, but they always stayed away from him. He thought it was the color of his hair and eyes, but that was not everything. They sensed he was different on all levels. However, Toshiro never would have guessed the real reason… He began to have plans to run away, but his friend that he called "bed wetter" her real name, Momo, and his Grandmother. He had been freezing his Grandmother at night. Now those dark thoughts grow everyday, But Toshiro ignored those thoughts, but was that very wise…?

Now Toshiro is the captain of squad 10 in the Soul Society, and he has left his past behind him. Toshiro is sent back to his home to search for information on a certain hollow. There had been reports that witnesses said it looked like a dragon. All the other squads had already been assigned to other missions. So Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro head out with a small group of squad members.

They reached Toshiro's home only to find the kids who ran from Toshiro when they were kids, to be the protectors of the town. They had recognized Toshiro right away, but Rangiku took their eyes off him, and on to her. She talked to them so they would keep their eyes on her instead of Toshiro and the rest of the squad members so they could get past them. Once they pass them, Toshiro went to give Rangiku the sign to follow, but she was having too much fun taunting the boys. Toshiro sighed and walked to find his house, but he could find it. He asked around, looking for anything that would help either of his searches, (the hollow or his house) but all the towns people were afraid to come out. Maybe it was the way he looked, but he felt that was not the cause here. Finally, one of the towns' people came to ask why they had come. Therefore, Toshiro told him that he was here to defeat the dragon. The man first stared blankly at him, (probably wondering how a kid this short was going to defeat the dragon) but then realized he knew Toshiro, he had been a worker in the store Toshiro used to get his snacks from. So the man told Toshiro that the towns' people were scared because the dragon transformed into a human and took other people back with it, they have not been found yet. Everyday one of the missing people comes back, but they are in a kind of trance. The towns' people help them of course, and then during the night they walk away with another person. 52 people total are missing now. The man says they tried to tell which person was taking away the others, but it changes every night, and if they really got away from the dragon, the people could not ignore them. He was also told Toshiro that after he left, the people banished his Grandmother to a house in the southern part of town. The people have been disappearing inn that direction. Toshiro ran toward the south, following the clues in the sake of the mission, and to find his grandma. He finds the house, but he finds his grandmother lying on the bed, blood coming out of the gash in her side. He finds that her soul has been eaten by a hollow. Her blood trails outside, the hollow took her soul must have left that trail. He follows it, but he was not calm, he was planning to attack the dragon as soon as he found it. He was alone, the rest of the squad was still asking around for more information, and who knew where Rangiku went. Toshiro is searching all around the south, he heard something behind him, he turns to find a towns' person standing there. Toshiro almost killed her. This girl looked like Momo. This stopped Toshiro from noticing the knife, he had no way to block, and the attack hit him in the right side. This also cut his sword from him, then another towns' person appeared and took the sword before Toshiro could react. A hollow appeared and Toshiro goes to protect the people, but that was the hollow's plan. The girl untied her head ribbon and tied it around Toshiro's neck, suffocating him; he passes out from lack of air.

Toshiro wakes up to find his grandmother standing over him. Then he saw her dead, her wound was too great for a human to live through without help. He starts to look around, only to notice that his spiritual pressure was completely blocked and he was chained down to the bed. He found more wounds in his sides. He knew he had lost a lot of blood, he could barely focus. Toshiro was being tested for something, and he was captured and had no way to contact the rest of the squad. How long had he been out? He was guessing he was in the dragon's home. He was weak and restrained,

"How am I going to get out of here? Was that really my grandma? Was she really alive? Or was it another hollow?" The girl from before comes in, but she was no longer in a trance. She came over to Toshiro, and unlocked the chains, and then she said,

"Go, while you still can. It is too late for the rest of us, the dragon wanted to make you like us. He said you would be very useful to him, but I recommended we keep you normal, to test on you. I had to do it, other wise, you would have been dead too. Now go! Someone will be coming soon, you have to go and tell your friends and the town the situation." Toshiro asked why they went into the trance. "The best way to explain that is, as soon as we pass the trees, we become like that, we can only obey what the dragon wants." With that, Toshiro takes his sword from her hand and heads out for the town.

He did not get very far before the dragon blocked his path. It had finally shown itself. Toshiro could barely stand up and walk, he could not fight, not now. With his chains are gone, his spiritual pressure was returning, but it only gave him a little strength, he fought the dragon, but he was losing. The dragon bit Toshiro and threw his 20 ft away and he had many burns from the dragon's fire, but now he had a plan. He waited for another fire attack and then reflected it back at the dragon with a Bakudo. He figured if he could not use his ice, he would have to borrow some fire. The rest of the squad saw the fire and ran to see what was going on, they assumed it was the dragon, they were right. They came to watch as Toshiro and the dragon forming together into one! Now Toshiro has collapsed from exhaustion. The dragon was handled for now, but what about the towns' people?

Toshiro awoke to find Rangiku by his side; she looked relieved that he was finally awake. Toshiro tried to sit up, but he was still too weak. Rangiku told him he had been out for 12 hours. Then everything came back to him, he told Rangiku everything he had learned and what had happened. Then he told her to go investigate. She obeyed, but told him,

"You better still be right there in that bed when I get back." Then she laughed and walked out. Toshiro was dazed, but he managed to say,

"It's not like I could get up and move even if I wanted to stupid." Then he smiled and went back to resting, but he had many dreams of all kinds. He dreamed about all of the good memories he had with his friends and squad members, but something happened to the memory, in a flash of black, those good memories were now covered in blood and sorrow. Then he had a dream about his grandma, she transformed into the dragon and he was forced to kill her. He woke up with a scream and Rangiku was beside him in a flash.

"What's wrong Captain?" Still in shock, he could only answer,

"Dragon….grandma…." Then his eyes turned red for a second, then turned back to blue as he fell back into sleep. Rangiku thought she saw something, but it was only a shadow.

The next morning, Toshiro stayed asleep, but Rangiku was still getting a feeling that what she saw last night was real. She felt Toshiro's spiritual pressure, so she followed it, but it was not him, but his grandmother. When she saw Rangiku, she changed into the dragon, Toshiro was right. Rangiku tricked the dragon into a small space between the two largest trees in the forest. She attacked. It hit the dragon head on, and then it changed again into Toshiro. Toshiro runs back to the house, but when Rangiku got there, Toshiro had not moved, in fact he was still asleep. Rangiku wondered what she had just fought in battle. Could that have been a hollow? Maybe the dragon? And, why did it look like Toshiro? Rangiku decided to pull back from the mission and to take the squad back, and to get medical help for Toshiro. She reported what had happened, and she had a theory that Toshiro had a hollow inside of him, similar to Ichigo. She also asked squad 4 to test her theory. Squad 4 made the preparations and started the tests. The first reaction from Toshiro was his scream; it was caused by the pressure to move his soul around, seeing if there were any other spirits inside of him. Squad 4 had to block off his spiritual pressure and pin him down once again.

The result was as they feared. Toshiro's shadow rose up and had red eyes, it was a hollow. Most hollows are trying to take over bodies, not come from them. It starts to speak about Toshiro's past, and everything suddenly made sense. The boys of the town when Toshiro was a kid, they had become hollows and took his grandmother's soul after he left to come here to become a soul reaper. Inside of all these spirits were Toshiro's past memories, making the hollow take shape of Toshiro, and people in his past. The hollow was very strong, but not strong enough to bring down the captain. Then Rangiku remembers the tests Toshiro had told her about. That must have been the reason for the hollow defeating the captain. They could defeat the hollow, but by destroying the hollow they could lose part of Toshiro. They had to take that risk. They defeated the hollow, but as they feared, they had lose a small part of Toshiro. Now he may not wake up, not ever. From squad 4's report, without that part of Toshiro, the hollow could come back, instead of Toshiro. Two hours pasted, Toshiro woke up, but not with his blue eyes, red eyes, the color of the hollows eyes, it was back. The only way to save Toshiro would be to hurt him until he was near death. It would leave Toshiro's life up to his own will power to wake up. After the hollow was gone, that would be the end of this hollow problem. As the battle raged on, Rangiku saw an opening, it would be the finial blow, she stabbed him in the heart. This attack hit, and Toshiro's eyes returned to their normal ice blue, the hollow was killed, but would the captain pull through? She had just attacked her own captain, he had to wake up. Rangiku wasn't giving him a choice.

After 7 days of waiting, Toshiro slowly opens his eyes, and by his side was Rangiku. The first thing he asked,

"Did we finish the mission?" When Rangiku said they set all the towns' people free and his grandmother had been properly given a funeral, and all was back to normal in the town, Toshiro asked, "Why are you always there by my side?" Rangiku answers,

"because you are my captain, and a close friend." With that Toshiro slept in peace for the first time in many, many, weeks; with Rangiku by his side. He fell asleep with a smirk on his face. -End By: Little Shiro


End file.
